


Calcifer Fretting

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [8]
Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle (2005)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a fire demon isn't easy, ya know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calcifer Fretting

First of all, and let me make this perfectly clear, fire demons do _not_ Fall in Love. I tried falling to my doom once already, and if I'd liked the experience in the first place I wouldn't be in this mess, now would I? It's nothing but a contract between me and Howl, a deal, that's all. It's not him I'm worried about when he drags in at night. Doused is doused, you know, and I _know_ what will happen if _my_ flame goes out. Imagine what would happen if _he_ went under for the third time.

Keep burning, Howl.


End file.
